leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Twitch/historia
Historia Nowa historia= thumb|right Wkrótce (nieujawniona w polskiej wersji) |-| Stara historia= thumb|right Miasto-państwo Zaun jest wypaczonym miejscem, gdzie nauka, handel oraz magia działają bez kontroli. Techmaturgia, będąca młodą nauką, przyczynia się do postępu cywilizacji, a badania oraz wykorzystanie tej wiedzy w życiu codziennym w Zaun sprawiają, że granice moralności są tam ciągle przesuwane. Miejsce to, zasnute wyziewami z niezliczonych fabryk i laboratoriów, które wypluwają swoje nieczystości do środowiska, cierpi bezustannie. Jednakże zanieczyszczenie na powierzchni jest niczym, w porównaniu z tym, co dzieje się pod ziemią. Wszystkie brudy spłynęły do ścieków, łącząc się w toksyczną i tajemniczą mieszaninę. Jeden, zatruty szczur Twitch wynurzył się z tego alchemicznego koszmaru. W przeciwieństwie do swoich mniej rozwiniętych kuzynów, Twitch stał się rozumny, tak jak wszyscy inni.... pod warunkiem, że byli tak samo zwariowani. Pomniejszym produktem jego ewolucji było maniakalne szaleństwo, jednakże w funkcjonalnej formie. Twitch przybył do League of Legends, aby reprezentować siebie "jako jedynego w swoim rodzaju" na Fields of Justice. Od tego momentu, Zaun stało się jego hojnym dobroczyńcą, dzięki któremu przeobraził się. Twitch jest jednym z najważniejszych bohaterów z Zaun w League, i jako taki walczy za to miejsce, gdy konflikty pomiędzy valoriańskimi miastami-państwami narastają. Twitch publicznie stwierdził, że jego celem jest zdobycie dostatecznie dużo wpływów i środków materialnych ze swoich walk w League, w celu odtworzenia procesu, który nadał mu rozum. Wiele wyzwań stoi przed nim - jednym z największych jest jego szaleństwo - lecz jeśli mu się powiedzie, będzie stanowić to jeden z najodważniejszych kroków ewolucyjnych w całej Runeterrze. Zaun obiecało udzielić wsparcia Twitchowi, jednakże nie wiadomo jakie ma ukryte zamiary. }} Cytaty Aktualny= ;Przy wyborze * ;Żart Twitch wyciąga ser, wącha go i zjada. * * * * ;Prowokacja Twitch używa kuszy jako skrzypiec i na "niej" gra. * * * * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * * * ;Prowokując * * ;Atak * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Ruch * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Przy aktywacji * * * * ;Przy wyjściu z ukrycia * * * * ;Przy użyciu * * * * ;Przy użyciu * ;Przy użyciu * * * ;Kiedy wpadnie w * * * * * * * ;Po kupieniu przedmiotu ;Po kupieniu lub ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu lub ;Po umiejscowieniu totemu ;W czasie Twitch zaczyna węszyć wokół siebie na "czworaka". * ;Śmiech * * * * |-| Stary= ;Przy wyborze * ;Żart * ;Prowokacja * ;Atak/Ruch * * * * * * Rozwój Remake umiejętności PostRemake umiejętności: Twitch, Szczur Zarazy Classick'a dodany 12 lipca 2012 roku: W kolejnej aktualizacji przygotowaliśmy garść zmian dla jednego z naszych oryginalnych klasycznych bohaterów: Twitcha, Szczura Zarazy. Jego umiejętność, Zasadzka, zostanie zmodyfikowana w ten sposób, by Twitch mógł być bardziej agresywny na polu walki. Ponieważ ta umiejętność pozwalała mu pozostać niewidzialnym na bardzo długi okres czasu, przeciwnicy musieli dostosować się do tej sytuacji i grać bardzo ostrożnie i defensywnie. Ponieważ chcemy aby rozgrywka w League of Legends była satysfakcjonująca i szybka, zdecydowaliśmy się zaktualizować umiejętności Zasadzki Twitcha. Poza kwestią długości działania, dostrzegliśmy też inne problemy z tą umiejętnością, w szczególności z bonusem do prędkości ataku. Choć bonus te pozwalał szybko zebrać ładunki Śmiertelnego Jadu, to był on zależny od tego jak długo Twitch pozostawał niewidzialny. Zmuszało to graczy do znalezienia balansu między wybraniem idealnego momentu do ataku a staraniem się pozostać ukrytym tak długo jak to tylko możliwe by uzyskać maksymalny bonus do prędkości ataku. Zmuszało to również Twitcha do zrezygnowania z farmowania złota by uzyskać jak najwyższy bonus. By przenieść nacisk na bardziej dynamiczny styl gry, zmieniliśmy Zasadzkę tak, by nagradzała agresywne repozycjonowanie zamiast śledzenia wroga. Pierwszym krokiem było sprawienie, by umiejętność ta zawsze dawała maksymalny bonus do prędkości ataku, podkreślając znalezienie najlepszego momentu do ataku. Znacząco zmniejszyliśmy również czas trwania by dodać do tej umiejętności więcej elementu taktycznego. Na koniec dodaliśmy bonus do prędkości ruchu by pomóc Twitchowi szybko zajść swojego przeciwnika. Kolejnym problemem z jakim borykał się Twitch było zbytnie poleganie na ogromnych obrażeniach jakie mogła zadać jego superumiejętność. Najczęściej sukces Twitcha w walce zależał od tego jak dużo obrażeń udało mu się zadać podczas trwania Ostrzału na Oślep zamiast z Śmiertelnego Jadu i Zaognienia. Ponieważ większość jego interesujących zagrywek opierała się na kombosach z trucizną, chcieliśmy wzmocnić ten aspekt gry Twitchem by stał się on ciekawszym do grania i by nie był tak jednowymiarowy. Zauważyliśmy, że większość graczy używa Osłabiającej Trucizny by zacząć starcie, zamiast czekać aż uzbierają na przeciwniku ładunki Śmiertelnego Jadu. Z tego powodu zdecydowaliśmy się zastąpić tą umiejętność inną, lepiej przystosowaną do rozpoczynania walki. Baryłka Jadu nie tylko pozwala Twitchowi zainicjować przez spowolnienie grupy przeciwników z odległości, ale również daje jego kombosom dobry start nakładając ładunki Śmiertelnego Jadu trafionym przeciwnikom. Do tego, choć Zaognienie wciąż zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia za każdy ładunek Śmiertelnego Jadu na celu, nie zabiera już tych ładunków po użyciu, pozwalając truciznom Twitcha dalej pozostać na celu. Zaognienie otrzyma również bonus do obrażeń zależny od całkowitej liczby obrażeń od ataku, by zachować jego funkcje jako umiejętności zadającej ogromne obrażenia nawet w późnej fazie gry. Ostatnim krokiem w procesie było zmienienie Ostrzału na Oślep w taki sposób, by pasował do nowego stylu gry opartego na truciznach. By to zrobić, osłabiliśmy ogromny potencjał obrażeń jaki ta umiejętność mogła zadać całej drużynie przeciwnej – każdy pocisk będzie teraz zadawał mniejsze obrażenia za każdego przeciwnika przez którego przejdzie. By to zrekompensować zwiększyliśmy prędkość lotu pocisków by ataki były trudniejsze do ominięcia oraz usunęliśmy wymóg posiadania amunicji, by Twitch mógł strzelać zatrutymi strzałami przez cały okres działania superumiejetności. Pozwoli to obrońcom wziąć na siebie większość początkowych obrażeń dzięki dobremu pozycjonowaniu, Twitch wciąż jednak może dosięgnąć bardziej wrażliwych przeciwników za pomocą ładunków Śmiertelnego Jadu. Dzięki tym nowym możliwościom opierającym się bardziej na truciznach, Twitch pozostaje zagrożeniem oraz może łatwiej eliminować wartościowe cele nie polegając już tak na Ostrzale na Oślep. Umiejętności: *'' : Podstawowe ataki Twitcha zarażają cel zadając mu nieuchronne obrażenia po czasie.'' *'' : Twitch staje się niewidoczny na krótki okres czasu i zyskuje prędkość poruszania. Gdy efekt ten dobiegnie końca Twitch zyskuje prędkość ataku na krótki okres czasu.'' *'' : Twitch rzuca baryłką jadu która wybucha przy kontakcie z ziemią, spowalniając cele znajdujące się w obszarze działania oraz nakładając Śmiertelny Jad.'' *'' : Wszyscy pobliscy wrogowie wydzielają Śmiertelną Truciznę Twitcha z ich ciał otrzymując obrażenia z każdy ładunek.'' *'' : Twitch zamyka oczy i szaleńczo strzela ze swojej kuszy szybko rozsiewając zatrute bełty w obszarze przed nim.'' Wizualna aktualizacja Plotki się potwierdziły. Toksyczne ścieki Zaun, które odpowiedzialne są za powstanie Szczura Zarazy zwanego Twitchem, poddały go jeszcze większej mutacji. Zauważono go (raczej wyczuto), gdy zmierzał w kierunku PBE, rechocząc przy tym donośnie i wywołując ciarki na plecach gapiów, których dorwał przedsmak nowej zarazy.Aktualizacja Bohatera: Nowy chów Szczura Zarazy :Podgląd Bohatera Od lat mieliśmy zamiar zaktualizować Twitcha. Podczas gdy nasi starzy bohaterowie mieli (i w kilku przypadkach nadal mają) plastry pizzy zamiast stóp, stary Twitch ledwo co posiadał jakiekolwiek stopy. Przez to, że cały czas był ukryty pod ogromnym płaszczem, jego wachlarz animacji (tworząc szkielet, jesteśmy wstanie tworzyć animacje i emoty) był bardzo ograniczony, co stwarzało trudności w kreowaniu nowych skórek dla tego bohatera. Więc zamiast patyczkować się z ze starym Twitchem, postanowiliśmy od podszewki stworzyć zupełnie nowego Szczura Zarazy. center|550px Zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że aktualizacje bohaterów zawsze będą dość drażliwym tematem. W naszej puli mamy 118 bohaterów i każdy z nich jest bliski czyjemuś sercu. Dlatego, by usatysfakcjonować obecnych fanów Twitcha, jednocześnie chcąc otworzyć furtkę dla innych graczy, którym może się spodobać, musieliśmy zidentyfikować jego cechy, jakie sprawiły, że ci pierwsi go pokochali. Po przeprowadzeniu ankiet (wewnętrznych i zewnętrznych), przedstawiamy wam filary aktualizacji Twitcha. :Komicznie szalony i zarazem ponury Kochaliśmy charakter Twitcha, więc podjęliśmy kroki, by po przeróbce nie tylko zachować jego stare cechy, ale również dać mu pole do popisu. Teraz jego modele, animacje oraz dubbing, odwzorowują jego zwariowaną i trochę psychodeliczną naturę. Obejrzyjcie powyższy film by usłyszeć kilka jego zwrotów. :Jakość modeli - 2014 Twitch został wypuszczony w 2009 roku, więc mieliśmy do dyspozycji pięć lat ulepszeń wizualnych przy jego aktualizacji. Dodajemy kilka rewolucyjnych cech poprzez zmianę i dodanie mobilności dolnej połowie jego ciała oraz oddanie jego charakterystyki dzięki ciekawym animacjom poruszających jego modelem (włączając w to ogon). Oczywiście, dodaliśmy tez kilka smaczków (które poniekąd stały się już standardem), takich jak: zmiana animacji biegania w zależności od prędkości poruszania się, kilka dodatkowych tekstów i odpychający - nowy art (już niedługo!). :Pomocne dodatki Nie wszystkie zmiany w Twitchu muszą rozsadzić wasze mózgi. Pracując nad nowym modelem, dodaliśmy kilka poprawek, które powinny pomóc i Twitchowi i jego przeciwnikom. *''Dodaliśmy nowy efekt dźwiękowy i mgiełkę trucizny, by lepiej określić moment, w którym aktywuje się niewidzialność podczas Zasadzki. To powinno spodobać się przywoływaczom grającym Twitchem, w szczególności, gdy starają się zniknąć, będąc atakowani.'' *''Dodaliśmy wskaźnik zasięgu do Zaognienia oraz cząsteczki łączące Twitcha z Zaognionymi ofiarami. To powinno pomóc przeciwnikom zrozumieć, dlaczego ich zdrowie spada na łeb i szyję.'' *''Stworzyliśmy również dodatkowe cząsteczki Ostrzału na Oślep, które pokazują kto zostaje trafiony przez superumiejętność Twitcha. Powinno to pomóc obu stronom zobaczyć jak rozdzielane są obrażenia.'' Kanalizatorzy Volume 58, Issue 12 „Tak, wszyscy tutaj opowiadamy sobie historie o Twitchu. Ale nie tylko o nim jednym. Twitch, Krzykacze, Stary Mordziaty, Ich Troje... Wszystkie te bujdy, by tylko podnieść się na duchu tkwiąc po kolana w pomyjach. Ale to... to był łon! Rozpoznał mnie. Znał moje imię... Szeptał je w mroku. O mały włos, a narobiłbym w gacie, ale jak pojawił się Jasio, szeptanie ustało. Pomyślałem, że coś mi się we łbie poprzewracało, więc wróciłem do roboty, tyle że to znowu się zaczęło. Kilka minut później, ja i Jasio zeszliśmy do ścieków by je odblokować. Stoimy tam po łokcie i widzimy to coś. Rzucił się na mnie, zaczął na mnie syczeć, mówił bym zostawił jego graty w spokoju, ale ja przecie tylko chciał odblokować ten cholerny ściek. Byłby mnie zabił, gdybym został tam dłużej. Jestem tego pewien! Chwile po tym wyrwał za mną, ale spierdzielałem jak gazela. Pędziłem tak szybko, jak tylko nogi na to pozwalały, ale Jaśko nie był tak żwawy, nie z torbą pełną maneli przerzuconą przez ramie. Gadałem do niego co by ją wywalił, ale nie słuchał. Jasiek miał twarz bladą jak śmierć, więc odwróciłem się i zacząłem biec jeszcze szybciej. Oj słyszałem jak nas potwór goni, jak drapie ściany, słyszałem jak Jaśko krzyczy do mnie o pomoc... ale ja tylko biegłem” ''- „I tak uciekłeś?”'' ''-„Ta... Wybiegłem przez najbliższą studzienkę. Mało co, a bym wieko połamał, tak szybko chciałem się stamtąd wydostać. Później tylko zlazłem jeszcze na dół co by Jasia poszukać. Wziąłem ze sobą trzech chłopa. Byliśmy uzbrojeni po zęby.”'' ''- „I znaleźliście go.”'' ''- „Ta... Martwy jak głaz. Leżał w kałuży pomyj z tuzinem bełtów w plecach. Dość ciekawe było, że wszystkie graty Jaśka ciągle przy nim leżały. Ciągle miał swoje narzędzia, łachy i żywność. Jedyne co zabrał Twitch to torba pełna zbutwiałych śmieci. Nie rozumiem. Nic z tego nie rozumiem.”'' Gdy tylko Twitch pojawi się na PBE, będziemy polować na wasze opinie, więc wypróbujcie go i podzielcie się swoimi przemyśleniami. Pamiętajcie tylko by zdezynfekować wszystko, czego dotknie. cs:Twitch/Příběh de:Twitch/Background en:Twitch/Background fr:Twitch/Historique sk:Twitch/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów